Methods for producing hydrogen peroxide from the direct combination of hydrogen and oxygen are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,751 to Gosser describes a process for making hydrogen peroxide from hydrogen and oxygen using a palladium on carbon catalyst and superatmospheric pressure. The reaction medium contains substantially no organic component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,458 to Gosser et al. discloses a direct combination process for the production of hydrogen peroxide. This patent discloses the preparation and use of combination platinum/palladium catalysts.